V for Vendetta
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: The events of Rocky Horror from the point of view of Frank's teenaged daughter, Vendetta . Janet/Rocky RiffRaff/Magenta, and minor Brad/OC friendship


"Vendetta Ambrosia Furter! Get your lazy butt out of bed this instant!" Magenta's thick accent assaulted the deep sleep of the teen in the king sized bed. Vendetta groaned loudly and covered head with one of the dozens of pillows that lay scattered around the bed and room. "V is not here right now, please leave a message after the tone" The half crazed domestic placed her hands on her hips and eyed the ball of blankets and teenager curled in the middle of the bed. "I will give you to the count of three, one" Vendetta rolled her eyes and yanked the comforter over her head. "Two" Vendetta began drifting off to sleep again. "Three" V felt the mattress begin to tilt and her body was abruptly flipped on to the cold hard wood floor. "Holy Hell Mag" the displaced teen cursed and wrapped the blanket about her body over her head trying to get comfortable on the hard wood.

"Okay, you asked for it" A muffled male voice warned and Vendetta's warm haven was ripped off and she was drenched with freezing liquid. The sheik was heard all the way into town, "I am going to freaking murder you two!" the enraged teen chucked a black stiletto heel at the handy man and the maid, who were practically tripping over each other to avoid the projectiles. "V! Are you Okay?!" Columbia skidded in her bright yellow socks across the wood floor and was pushed aside by the siblings who were cackling madly. "Ya I'm fine" Vendetta muttered and plopped herself down at the stainless steel vanity, "Christ I thought someone was murdering you" the red head flopped ungracefully down on Vendetta's bed.

"They're lucky it wasn't the other way around" she growled and began to peel off the soaked PJs off and covering her self with a full length silk robe. "Soooo" Columbia rolled on her stomach and leaned on her "Are you excited about tonight?" Vendetta shrugged and began brushing out her thick, coarse, unruly waves. "No more than usual" she said strained and she attempted to pull the brush through a particularly difficult tangle. "What are you going to wear? Columbia asked standing up and bouncing up and down on the bed, "hmmm not sure yet, you?" Vendetta watched her from the mirror as her hair frizzed out behind her like a large black cloud.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask." The Red head jumped on to the wood floor with a thud, and danced over to the over flowing closet, and began leafing through layers and layers of lace, tule, glitter, silk and nylon. "you know that glitter sleaveless top with the gold and black half jacket?" the groupie's voice was muttered by the fabrics. "uummmhmmm" Vendetta hummed "Well" Columbia pulled her head out from the wardrobe, "Imagine that with the rainbow, pinstriped shorts, the gold top hat, and my black tap shoes"

Columbia had always been a bit of a fashionista, "Uh huh very nice" Vendetta agreed absently as she traced her high cheek bones and strong jawline she inherited from her father. "Here" Columbia shoved a mass of red nylon and black glittery tulle into the teen's arms. "Try this on" Vendetta grumbled and slipped the silky fabric over her figure followed by the black tulle skirt that dragged the ground, Vendetta looked in the mirror. "It's nice but not exactly what I'm looking for this time." Every year at the Annual Transylvanian Convention it is traditional for the host to have entertainment for the evening, Vendetta, the daughter of one of the greatest female performers in all of Transsexual Transylvania and a brilliant biochemist, was that entertainment

Vendetta began rummaging through the overflowing wardrobe and crawled over piles of lace, satin and silk until she found what she was after. "AHHA Here you are" she cried in victory as she slid down the mountain of clothing like a child. "Weeeeee" she giggled and presented the garment to Columbia. It was a 1950s style dress, the kind you would see in old episodes of "leave it to beaver" only the fabric was a shimmering blackish blue that changed according to the lighting. "It's kinda old fashion, isn't it?" Columbia cringed. "It's called vintage," Vendetta slid out of the tulle skirt and leotard and pulled a thin white slip, "Suite yourself" the groupie handed V the dress. "Will you at least wear the stilettoes?" Columbia whined and zipped up the back of the dress. "fine fine fine"

"Can I Please do your makeup?" she held put the "e" until Vendetta conceded, "Okay but I get to do yours" she loved seeing Columbia happy. "Yippee" the red head squealed and dragged the younger girl over to the stainless steel vanity and plopped her down in the stool. "This'll be a blast" she whooped and began playing with the teen's hair, after about a half an hour of jerking, pinning and brushing before they finally settled on a simple up do, finishing it off by spraying glitter over Vendetta's glossy black locks. "Perfect, now…." Columbia pulled out a pair of silver tweezers from a stray make up bag. "Whoa Whoa hey!" Vendetta yelped back in protest, "Oh come one you big baby, it doesn't hurt that much"

"There is no way on earth or in Heaven will I ever let you pluck my eyebrows" Vendetta crossed her arms firmly to end the conversation. The groupie pouted, "You're no fun" Columbia uncapped the black eyeliner and began lining the teen's eyes and eyebrows, and smearing Vendetta's thin lips with dark blue lip stain, the lightly brushing her frosty complexion with a silvery white blush. "Perfect" she turned around the chair. Vendetta smiled at the work. "Just like home" Vendetta's makeup always resembled something she loved, this year it was the Transsexual Galaxy, her sparkling dress paired with her starry make up shimmered like the night sky of her home planet.

"Great now you do me" they switched places and Vendetta grabbed the container of white facial powder and began her work of art. It took approximately one hour and 48 minutes to apply and set Columbia's thick makeup. "Fabulous" she flipped her hair, "now" she gathered up sheets of music "Let's go practice"


End file.
